


Forgiving the Dark Past

by ellomello16



Series: Forgiveness of Regret [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon, Developing Relationship, Divorce, F/F, Hurt, M/M, Not much tagging in this sequel, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellomello16/pseuds/ellomello16
Summary: We are no longer learning about the past anymore, but we are now in the present. Watch how Marco and Tom handle seeing each other a year later, what will their feelings lead them to now?





	1. Love Is A Difficult Path For Us

It was a fine sunny day, everything was going perfectly fine for Marco Diaz. His roommate, Nathan was out of town to attend a wedding. Marco was left alone in his apartment for a week, but he never minded it considering his boyfriend Oskar would visit him almost everyday. Oskar was messing around with his phone, playing videogame apps until he got bored, while Marco was taking a shower. That was until a sudden outburst of fire appeared in the middle of the living room, scaring the life out of the brown-haired man on the couch. The sudden fire had disappeared, only to reveal a very familiar figure. Pink hair and lavender skin.

Tom had looked around confused, he did not know where he was and who was in front of him. "Uh..I must be at the wrong home..?" He trailed off, raising an eyebrow, slowly turning his head to Oskar. Oskar slowly sat himself up, his hands out in front of him. "I-I-I don't know man. L-Look, lemme just- MARCO!" He got up and ran down a hallway. Tom had watched him run out, but his eyes widened at the name he oh so loved to hear. He slipped his hands into his pockets, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly he began to hear distant talking, a stuttering voice and a lovely one conversing.

"T-There is s-s-some THING or s-some M-M-MAN in your living room!"

"What? Oskar what are you talking about?"

"Oskar?! Stop pushing me!"

And there he appeared. Tom's breath hitched once he saw a familiar Latino being shoved out of the hallway, a frightened boy behind him. Marco still fought with him, not noticing the demon. Tom had cleared his throat at the sight in front of him, causing the smaller boy to stop what he was doing and turn around. "Tom?.." He started out. Tom gave a small, but cautious smile, not wanting to scare the human like he had did at his wedding. He didn't move. Which gave Tom some time to look over him closely. The boy's hair had grown longer, it was nice on him. His frame had not changed much, still being the scrawny boy he had once remembered. He couldn't really look too long, considering that Marco had only a towel wrapped around himself and hair that was damp.

Marco turned his head to whisper something in the other boy's ear. He nodded and slowly walked out of the apartment, looking over his shoulder to make sure Marco wasn't about to be attacked or anything. Once the door was shut, Marco turned his head to face Tom. He gave a small smile and let out a sigh. "Tom! Wow! It's..It's great to see you!" He said and walked over to give him a hug. Tom's eyes widened, his cheeks heating up. He slowly returned the embrace, realizing how much he had missed this. How he missed hugging him without asking, to feel him without having to think. To embrace him with no worry at all. Absent mindedly, Tom began to nuzzle the top of his head, taking in his warmth. Marco inhaled deeply and started to pull away.

"So..How have you been?" He asked, walking towards the hallway and into a bedroom. Tom started to follow, trying to give him an answer. "Well you know..Mewni isn't as fun as Hell, but it will do." He said, leaning against the doorframe, watching Marco through a dresser mirror. Marco only let out a small chuckle, grabbing some clothes from his closet. "Well, considering you're from Hell, Mewni isn't as dangerous as you hoped it would be." He said, starting to dress himself. Tom only hummed in response, clearly too busy watching the boy dress through the mirror. He was a little disappointed on how he was only able to see half of him. "How have you been, Marco..?" He trailed off, completely hypnotized by the humans movements. He coughed and looked away from the mirror, facing the hallway. "Been good actually. University is good, my job is great for now. My roommate is awesome."

"Oh! Is that who the other dude was?" Tom said with a chuckle. There was silence for about thirty seconds before Marco walked to him fully dressed. Marco gave him a half smile and cleared his throat. "That uh.. that was my boyfriend, Tom." He said in a soft voice before walking passed him. "His name is Oskar, and we've been dating for three months now." He continued, walking into the small kitchen of the apartment. Tom was quiet for a bit, chewing his bottom lip. "Wow." He said with a weak chuckle. He began walking slowly out of the hallway, finally noticing a picture of Marco and this so called Oskar. He grabbed it and stared for a long time. "That's.. that's great." He spoke again. Marco eyed him as he grabbed a juice pouch from his refrigerator. "So.. how's Star..?" He asked, trying to take the topic off Oskar for now. Tom set down the picture and walked into the kitchen as well, leaning against the counter. "She's doing fine actually. Busy with being queen. Frankly, a queen is more important than a king over there." he chuckled.

Marco nodded at the information, grabbing the plastic straw from the side of the juice pouch, attempting to puncture it, but failed. He sighed and continued trying, only making his straw duller. "What else has been....ugh.. happening?" He asked still trying. Tom watched him, walking to him and grabbing the straw and pouch from his hands. Marco looked up at him and back to his juice pouch as Tom fully inserted the straw into it. Marco smiled and let out a chuckle before being handed the juice. "Thank you." He said and looked up at him. He walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the living room. Tom followed, "Well..in order of the previous queen.." He trailed off, watching Marco as he sat down. "We need a heir.. preferably a girl." He finally said. Marco inhaled and cleared his throat. "Then I wish you both good luck. I.. hope you both have a great child." He forced a smile and bit his lip, looking away and taking a sip from his juice. Tom shook his head and sat next him, "That's the problem. We've already tried twice and she's failed both. And now I'm thinking that.. I.. I don't want a child. At least not with Star." He finally said. Marco was confused, was he just scared?

"Why not? I mean, a child is a wonderful thing that binds two people in love. A child brings you both together. It's like.. a creation of you both in one." He said, smiling absent mindedly. Tom shook his head again. "I don't want something that is combined with me and Star, Marco.. That's exactly why I don't want a baby with her." He explained. Marco set down his juice and turned to him. "Why not? You love her don't you?" Marco asked. That was when Tom couldn't hold it in anymore. He was tired of keeping it to himself. He grabbed Marco's arms tightly and looked him in the eye, tugging him closer.

"I don't love Star, I love you!" He said, tears forming in his eyes. Marco was quiet, but then he shook his head. "No you don't." But Tom argued. "I do." Marco only continued to deny it. "You don't love me, Tom.." Tom only brought him into a hug. "But I do! I can't handle living without you in my arms, I want to see your face every single goddamn day! I want to wake up every morning to see you beside me. Every day, hour, second, I only miss you more and more.. it's always been hard for me to stay away, but I knew you never wanted to see me! You don't know how happy I was to see you at the wedding! I wanted to call it off, but after you left I knew I had to go back.. I love you too much to let you go.. I can't let you go.. What I did two years ago was just stupid! I still hate myself for it every day! But even after everything, I still loved you.. please Marco.." Marco was shocked. He didn't know what to feel anymore. "Tom.. I can't do anything.. you're saying you love me, but after everything that's happened.. I don't know what to do.. I can't just run off with you and leave everything behind.. I have to move on.. you have to move on..!" Marco felt like crying as well, sadly he could only hold so much back, letting a few tears stream down his face. Hugging Tom back, he could hear him faintly sobbing.

"Tom..hey.." He mumbled trying to pull from the hug. Finally out of his hold, Tom hung his head. Marco reached his hand out, gently wiping away the tears from Tom's cheeks. "I'm sorry I can't love you anymore.. it's hard on me too.. but this will keep trouble away from us.. from the consequences that could happen.. I just want you to know that.. even after everything that had happened.. I still loved you. But now I can't.. you just need closure. Promise me you'll try. I'm not pushing you away anymore. Just please.." Marco tried to lift Tom's head, even a little. Tom didn't respond. Not right away that is. Marco opened his mouth to speak again, but was unable to. His lips were caught by someone else's. He was being kissed by Tom after so long.

Marco hadn't moved, he just stared at him with no expression on his face. He slowly began to kiss back, his eyes slipping closed. He didn't want to admit how much he missed this. How much he missed the demon, but he was always still too stubborn. The kiss was slow, very little movement. It didn't last long but to the both of them it felt incredible. It felt so right..

Tom was the first to pull away. He pressed his forehead to Marco's, not wanted to move. Marco chewed his lip, loss of words. Tom sighed and pulled back again, pressing a small kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Marco Diaz.." He whispered, while Marco had tears in his eyes. He wanted to respond but couldn't, but he was already too late once he saw the demon teleport away. Marco placed a hand over his mouth, letting out a quiet sob as the demon he had loved vanished.

Or did he still love him..? Marco was now in a terrible situation which left him with no idea what to do. What could he do now? Not even himself knew..


	2. What Is The Definition of Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again with chapter 2!!! Hope this leaves you guys with satisfaction and feels~

Days have passed since the demon vanished from Marco's sight. Not once had he heard from him afterwards. You'd think that Marco would be relieved he wouldn't have to see him, but you're wrong. Marco had a hard time forgetting that day. He would lay awake at night and wonder why. After everything in his future was so clear, now he was left with no answer. Just a blurry conscience. Marco Diaz felt like the only person in the world who felt as if their future was just a burning pit of fire, waiting for his death of finally giving up.

Turning over in his bed, the Hispanic boy groaned into the nearest pillow. He wanted to die. But instead of that happening, he just cried. All he wanted was a happy life with a great future and someone he could love forever, but now he had nothing. No picture of the life he wish he could have, no dreams, no wishes, not even a simple name of a child he would call his one day. His mind was just an empty void, nothing to be seen and quite frankly nothing to be achieved. Thinking about it all only made him sadder within seconds, causing his roommate Nathan to burst through the door of his room with a broomstick, yelling for what seemed to be of vengeance. The red-head paused mid yell to see only a frightened Marco with tear stains on his cheeks.

"Nathan what the hell?!" Marco said in a whispered yell, for the sake of the neighbor's apartment across from theirs. Turning on the lamp on his bedside table, he sat up and wiped his face with the sleeves of his pajama shirt.

"I..thought-there..there's no murderer or kidnapper..? I was just trying to-yeah. That uh.. that was very stupid of me." He cleared his throat the once gripped broom was now hanging limp in his hand. "Uh.. Are you okay? If it's personal or maybe just a nightmare I totally respect that and I will forget that I ever saw anything." He suggested. Marco only let out a weak chuckle and shook his head. "It's nothing, Nathan. Just thinking." He forced a smile to at least try to prove to his friend that he was okay. Nathan didn't take any of that though. He only gave him a face that new that everything he was saying was a lie. "Marco, I have been your friend for a year. And I already know that whatever you're saying right now, is just bull." He placed the broom down and sat at the edge of his bed. "I know I'm not an expert yet, but I can help you through this. I've been taking therapy classes and I know about fifty percent of what I'm doing." He chirped and crossed his legs like a child. Marco smiled, the idea of Nathan trying to help made him smile. "Nathan.. what's the definition of love?" He asked with almost a pleading look on his face.

Nathan was confused at the question but he still answered with a somewhat answer. "Well love can be described in different ways. Depending on the mind or heart. Your mind can think you love something or someone, but your heart can truly make the decision. I'm no expert at love, but that is what I think the definition is. Why do you as?" Marco only hung his head, bringing his knees up towards his chest. He sighed and looked back up again. "I'm.. going to tell you something no one else knows.. not even Oskar or my parents. Just please.. listen. That's all I'm asking for you to do." And his story began. As Nathan listened he only felt more sympathy for him. Understanding the trouble and terrible memories that Marco has. He never thought he could have had a hard time, he always seemed so happy. "Wow Marco.. I never knew you had it so hard.." That was all Nathan could say for now. There was silence until finally Marco spoke up again.

"What should I do, Nathan..?" Nathan took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Well.. find out who you love the most. If you feel that this Tom is really sorry and that he loves you, don't let him go quite yet. Keep a close eye on him. There's not much I can say about it Marco." Marco nodded and mumbled a quick thank you as Nathan stood up from his bed and left the room, closing the door. Marco laid back, sighing. Leaning over to turn off the lamp, he only stared into the darkness. Something felt off. He furrowed his eyebrows and laid back again, continuing to look around his room. Everything seemed quiet, until he heard rustling coming from the closet. He sat up again, standing to grab the broom Nathan had left by the door. He slowly made his way to his closet, stopping right in front of it holding the broom up. "I know you're in there. Come out." He said in a quiet tone. The door had opened slowly, and Marco raised his broom higher only to let out a squeak in surprise.

"Don't you dare hit me with the broom, Diaz."

"Janna?! Why are you in my closet?! Most importantly, WHY ARE YOU HERE AT ALL?! IT'S THREE A.M!" He said in a hushed shout. "Wow Marco, I don't even get a hug? Just go on and start shouting at me, huh?" She chucked, walking out of the closet and plopping herself on the bed. Marco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry.. just. How long have you been here?" He asked, confused as hell. "Let's see.. I've been here since yesterday afternoon while you were at work and the pretty boy was asleep." She said resting her head against the wall, crossing her arms. "So.. how ya been?" Marco scoffed, shaking his head. "Never better."  He said in a sarcastic tone. "So I heard." She said and pat the empty spot on the bed. Marco sighed deeply at the offer for sitting on his own bed, but ended up sitting next to her anyways.

"What's up, Janna? Why would you suddenly pop up out of nowhere?"

"Oh you know, just came by after I found out your new address, phone number, security number, credit card number, your schedule, your job address-" She was cut off, "That's enough, Janna. But seriously, get out of town." He glared at her. Janna chuckled and punched his arm playfully, earning a pained groan from him. "You know you can't get rid of me, Diaz. I'll always find you." She smirked. Marco shook his head and rubbed his now probably bruised arm. "Anyways, I came here because I saw a certain guy named Oskar Greason, and that certain guy remembered me. Then that certain guy told me about a certain Marco, then told me about a certain "Fire Demon Dark Magic" and I thought, "that sounds very interesting, give me his address." Then I came here, ate some of your food, hung out for awhile then hid in the closet. Now, here I am." Janna hummed to herself, crossing her legs. "Seriously though, Tom came back and cried? I've never seen a demon cry. I've never heard of one crying at all! Were his tears made of blood? OR liquid flames?!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"No Janna, they were not blood or flames, they were just normal tears." Marco said rolling his eyes. But he slowly frowned, thinking of that day. "Aw, c'mon bud. Don't be sad. You love him don't you?" She asked. Marco only placed his hands over his face, letting out a groan. "I don't know! I want to, but I'm with Oskar, I have university, a job. I have family! He's married, King of Mewni! The previous Queen said he and Star need a child! This.. this is all just messed up and confusing.." he said with another groan, mixed in with a whine. Janna only pat him in the back. "Well.. I say you just hang out with Tom for a day. See how you really feel about him. If you feel like you really love him, then why don't you be with him. Maybe we can all talk as.. I don't know.. one of those therapeutic things and your buddy can help us with it. We can work it out. I still don't like Tom for what he did, buuut, if you forgive him, I can too." She said raising her hand as if she was honoring her word. Marco only gave a half smile. "Thanks, Janna. But I'm gonna take this slow first. Find out what happens."

There was a moment of silence. Until Marco spoke up again. "How long are you staying here?" Janna looked at the ceiling, thinking long about it. "Probably until all this is sorted out. I wouldn't leave a friend in this kind of situation actually. I'd stay until they're totally okay. Sooo, I'm going to stay with you until you get married to the right person."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down there! That could take years!" Marco exclaimed, face turning a light pink. Janna only let out a laugh. "I'm kidding, Diaz. I might just stay a couple days. Then I gotta get back before Jackie thinks I died." Marco's eyes widened. "Are you and Jackie.. uh.."

"Calm down, Marco. I'm just staying at her place until I actually do something with my life. She's totally cool with it." She explained. Marco nodded slowly. "Cool." He said in an unsure tone. Janna nodded and let out a sigh. "Welp. I'm gonna crash on your couch. Night." She said and got up, walking out of the room. Marco sat on his bed, still thinking about what he should do. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to spend a day with Tom. But he thought he should talk to him first. Sighing softly, he got up and went to his closet, grabbing a pair of jeans and one of his hoodies. Once fully dressed, he reached up to the top shelf of his closet, bringing out an old cardboard box. Marco dusted it off and set it on the floor, kneeling down to open it. He rummaged through the objects before finally finding what he needed, the old pair of dimensional scissors Star had given him for his fifteenth birthday.

He hesitated at first, the scissors in his hand ready to cut open a portal. Biting his lip, he still thought long and hard. Marco shook his head, ' _don't be a coward.'_ He scolded himself and slit an opening into thin air, staring at the bright opening. He inhaled and finally exhaled deeply. "I can do this." he mumbled and finally jumped in. Knowing his plan, Janna opened his bedroom door and smirked. "I've never been to Mewni." She chuckled and hopped in after him, portal closing afterwards.

This was going to be a long trip..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was a biit unorganized for some reason, haha.  
> oh well, I kinda rushed this one because I've been super busy! Next chapter will be better, I promise!! See ya then! - Safe Kid's Demon


	3. Missing The Old Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a chapter!!! Sorry for the wait, been scrambling up some ideas with this and my other fic but I'm back!

Jumping into Mewni brought back a lot of memories, some good, and some Marco refused to put into his mind again. As he looked around he tried to find his way to the kingdom side, only to be crushed to the ground by a person. He let out a frightened screech until he heard a familiar voice. "Nice scream, Diaz."

"Janna?!" He choked out, almost suffocating by her weight on top of him. He took in a deep breath, finally feeling free from weight pressured on him as Janna hopped off and placed her hands on her hips. "Wow! Totally not as cool as I expected." She exclaimed that quickly turned into utter disappointment. Marco only rolled his eyes and slowly stood back on his feet, feeling soreness in his chest already. "Why are you here?" He choked out once again, letting out a cough. "Never been to Mewni, thought this would be the only chance I'd have and so far, not so fun." She shrugged. "Then go home!" He said, throwing his arms in the air, taking his scissors and opening a portal for her. "Wow, Diaz. You must hate me." She teased, crossing her arms with a smug look on her face. "Where's the castle? I hope it's not as boring as this place is." She sighed and pat Marco's back roughly. "Let's get going!" Marco only groaned and began walking towards the castles direction.

Meanwhile during their walk to the kingdom, Tom was sitting in his office, bored out of his mind. Although there was one thing that would keep his mind occupied. He starting daydreaming about Marco, how he was and what he would be up to right about now. He rested his cheek into the palm of his hand and sighed, he missed having fun and being happy. Having long conversations, talking about their future. Talking about how much they cared. If only Tom hadn't been so stupid that day. That one day where everything just fell apart, where he hurt Marco mentally and physically. It only made Tom's heart ache at the memory of Marco's eyes filled with fear, tears, and hate. He wanted to hold him and tell him how sorry he was. But that was all over, and it was too late. 'He doesn't love you anymore.' He only furrowed his eyebrows and tried to ignore that thought. "He does... I know he does." He told himself. 'He never forgets. You're only a monster. You can't fix it. IT. WILL. ALWAYS. BE. YOUR. FAULT.' He only groaned and gripped his hair, taking a deep breath. He hated when this happened.

Tom had sworn to himself that he would never forget, only to torture himself for what he did to Marco. It happened at least once a day, and it would cause him to have stress and make him angry or depressed, but he knew he deserved it. Every single bit. The demon had glanced out the window to see a familiar face, which led him to confusion. "Janna..?" He mumbled to himself and tried to look more out the window. She seemed to be talking to someone but he couldn't quite see who it was. It only made him more frustrated. He got up and quickly made his way down the stairs, all the way to the bottom. Tom spotted one of the servants at the door, telling Janna and the other person to come back another day. "No, let them in." He said and the servant only nodded and opened the door. Of course a messy haired Janna and..

"Marco?" He said. His heart raced at the sight of him. He only wanted to run to him and hug him as tightly as he could, never letting him go. But he only remained calm from his feelings and smiled. "Wow. What a surprise to see you guys here. With no notice." He chuckled and glanced at Marco every ten seconds. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked, clearing his throat, averting his eyes from the male in front of him. "Well.." Marco started. "Marco wants to go on a date with you." Marco's eyes widened and started yelling at Janna for interrupting him and for saying false information, but Tom only stood there, facing burning. He had watched Marco scold Janna, not saying a word. He snapped out of it when he say Marco turn to him. "Sorry about that. Janna just loves to embarrass me." He said through his teeth, sending a death glare to the girl beside him, only earning a chuckle from her. "No, I am not here to go on a date with you. I came to talk" He finished his sentence without being rudely interrupted. Tom slowly nodded, still liking the fact that he came for him anyways.

"Well then, Marco, we can talk in my office. Janna, I think you and the queen should patch things up." He said, slightly mumbling the last sentence. Janna nodded and looked around confused. "Ballroom." Was all Tom said and pointed to an opposite direction. "Thanks." She grinned and began making her way to the doors. Tom looked back at Marco with a smile and began leading him up to the second floor, into his office. Tom shut the door behind him, figuring that Marco wanted to talk in privacy. He crossed his arms and leant against his desk, waiting for Marco to speak first. Marco cleared his throat and thought about what to say, slightly clenching the fabric of his pants. "So, I came to talk obviously." He laughed nervously, causing Tom to chuckle.

"I was thinking that... In order to figure out how I fell about you and pretty much everything, I would like to hang out with you. Just once. So I can have a clear vision on what I really want." Tom understood, but was confused at the same time. "So you want to hang out. Like just "Hang Out" hang out or.. just spend a day together?" He asked. Marco thought about it for a long time, then he spoke up again. "I just want to spend a day with you, not like a date but, you know what I mean." He sighed lightly, running a hand through his hair. Tom understood more now, nodding his head once again and stood up straighter. "Okay, well, my schedule is clear for the rest of today so, let's go."

"Wait, right now?" Marco asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why not?" Tom chuckled walking to the door and opening it for the Hispanic boy. Marco couldn't argue and walked out of the office anyway. "What should we do then?" He asked, waiting for Tom. He only shrugged and made his way back down the stairs again. "We could get ice cream or something." Tom suggested, quickly changing his mind. "Scratch that, the only ice cream they ever sell here is frozen creamed corn." Marco laughed and agreed. "Yeah, everything is corn here. I feel so bad for you." He teased and walked besides him down the stairs. Tom laughed along with him and nodded his head. "Yeah, that's all they have here, but you know. Forced to marry into this place so I can complain all I want, can't change tradition." Marco only chuckled, sighing afterwards. "Why don't we just hang out like how we used to?" Tom suggested again. Marco thought to himself, finally getting an idea. "I know exactly where." He said and grabbed his dimensional scissors, opening a portal. "Let's go." Marco smiled, jumping through the mid air portal, Tom stepping through right after him.

After entering, Tom was confused on where they were. It took him about two minutes to figure out. "This.. this is the tree." He smiled in awe. Marco nodded and sat down in front of it, leaning against the base of the tree. "Yeah, we had a lot of good memories here. I figured we could try and remember them." He smiled, patting the spot next to him. Tom obliged and sat down, staring up at the sky. It was a slight faded blue color, meaning that it was early morning. "Remember the time you fell asleep when I was reading that book?" Marco snickered, looking over at Tom. Tom only argued like a child. "Did not! I only closed my eyes for a second!"

"Tom, you slept for half an hour." He giggled softly at the memory. "How about that time when the squirrel threw an acorn at your head." Tom said, trying to hold back a laugh. Marco only glared at him, and hit his arm. "That was because you provoked it." He mumbled. Tom only chuckled and pointed at the back of his head. "It was right there. You cried because of how bad it hurt." Marco only turned red and whacked his hand away. "It did hurt! That monster had a strong throw!" Marco pouted and rubbed the back of his head, also remembering that moment. There was a moment of silence, before Tom spoke up. "Remember we had our first anniversary here?" He said with a smile, leaning his head back. Marco smiled as well, remembering how amazing it was. "Yeah.." He said in a soft voice, looking up for a moment. "Look the sun's coming up!" He exclaimed and sat up to look at the sky slowly turning an orange yellow color. Tom had looked at the sky along with him, glancing over at the brunette who was mesmerized by the sight in front of him.

Tom continued to watch the sky get brighter, silence between them getting longer. Tom began to move closer, Marco not noticing. He was about to do something risky. Tom moved more once again and leaned to his side. Marco turned his head, "What are you-" He was cut off. Tom had kissed him again. But this time Marco didn't fight it, and didn't back away. Tom pulled away first, hugging onto Marco. "I miss this.." He mumbled, not letting go.

Little did he know, Marco felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the end!! haha just kidding, there's gonna be a lot planned. But that's for the next chapter. See you guys then! Bye! - Safe Kid's Demon


End file.
